Fifty S
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Fifty sentences about Death Note. Self-set challenge.


This was just an experimet to see if I can do this kind of writing. Not my best, and any concrit is welcome.

These aren't pairing oriented or anything, it's the cast in general.

* * *

**1) Prison**

Light is determined not to go to prison, that's why he forfeited the Death Note as part of his plan.

**2) Cut out what you hate**

When he was younger, Light's mother used to give him a coloring book and tell him, "Cut out what you hate" so he wouldn't get upset.

**3) dreams**

Sometimes Light has weird dreams about a Death God who loves apples.

**4) madhouse**

Sometimes L thought vaguely that life was like living in a madhouse, and everyone around him was crazy.

**5) polyester**

Sometimes Matt thought Mello's leather pants were really polyester; but Mello continues to deny this.

**6) opera**

It's almost like an opera, this little play they're going through.

**7) bridge**

Misa finds that walking along the bridge helps her think.

**8) roof**

It was raining that day on the roof when L heard the bells.

**9) fear**

Light fears dying, though he'd never admit it because he is God.

**10) twist**

L is very good at twisting words.

**11) jewel**

"You'll shine brighter than any jewel," someone once told Misa when she was young; she never believed it.

**12) yellow**

Ryuuku's eyes are creepiest shade of yellow he's ever seen.

**13) jack-o-lantern**

Ryuuku has a jack-o-lantern smile, and sometimes it creeps Light out when he sees it, like a doll who's maker wasn't quite sure what to do.

**14) chain**

Being chained to L was very taxing on Light's nerves; L felt the same way.

**15) frog**

Sayu once caught a wild frog, but she let it go when it wouldn't eat and Light sad it would die.

**16) violin**

L doesn't listen to music, but if you asked he'd say his favorite instrument was the violin.

**17) sceptor**

There's a golden sceptor waiting next to the throne Light intends to take.

**18) planet**

The planet finally succumbed to Light's madness after L died.

**19) makeup**

Misa could never live without makeup.

**20) mirror**

L hated his reflection in the mirror.

**21) chocolate**

Matt's addicted to Mello, but Mello's addicted to chocolate; Matt sometimes gets jealous of the treat.

**22) apple**

The Gods of Death loved apples; this was L's first clue to finding the method Kira used upon his victims.

**23) thanks for the lie**

It was a beautiful lie in the end, and L couldn't help but thank him for it after all.

**24) brownies**

The only thing L liked more than brownies was cake.

**25) rolls**

There was a box of bread rolls on the table behind Light, and he didn't know where they came from.

**26) prompt**

L demanded that every task force member be prompt when arriving for work.

**27) RolePlay**

Matsuda suggested that roleplaying would be a good way to get into Kira's head; as usual one listened.

**28) you didn't answer the question**

"You didn't answer the question Light-kun."

**29) Unicorn**

L imagines Kira as a unicorn scorning all who are not as "pure" and "worthy" of his presence, and thinks it ironic that the unicorn, vainest of creatures, should be so deformed.

**30) ceramic cow**

There's a ceramic cow on the corner of Mr. Yagami's desk, he claims it was a gift from his daughter.

**31) sugar**

L ate so much sugar it was a wonder he wasn't diabetic, or worse.

**32) cupid**

Cupid must have missed when he shot an arrow at Light, because he doesn't love Misa.

**33) pie**

L doesn't like pie.

**34) darkness**

Misa hates the darkness when Light's not home.

**35) top**

Mello will do anything to get to the top, even killing.

**36) high**

He got a natural high when he wrote a name in the Death Note.

**37) church**

The church went up in flames the night that Mello died.

**38) fight**

L and Kira are in a fight to the death.

**39) negative**

L is too negative.

**40) music**

Light rarely listens to music.

**41) love**

Misa's in love with Light, but he doesn't love her back.

**42) stupid**

L knows Light isn't stupid, that's why he keeps him chained to his side.

**43) American**

All twelve of Light's FBI victims were American.

**44) furries**

When Matsuda jokingly sent Light a link to a website about furries, Light was not pleased.

**45) steamy**

Misa thinks she and Light have a steamy romance, but Light knows better.

**46) dramatic**

Light likes to add a dramatic flair when he's writing in the Death Note.

**47) sapphire**

Misa had blue eyes, and sometimes L wondered if they were secretly sapphires.

**48) angel**

Light sometimes wonders if L thinks of himself as an angel of justice.

**49) light**

It's ironic that Kira's real name is "Light".

**50) shoes**

L hates socks, and prefers not to wear shoes as well.


End file.
